Never Alone
by midnightstorm4ever
Summary: After a fight she goes to her best friend for help, but will they become more than best friends?
1. Remembering

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or anything to do with it. This is fan-made.**

**Chapter One: Remembering**

**Midnightstorm4ever**

"Lucas, please open the door it's pouring out here," I yelled pounding on the door, hoping he wasn't sleeping at this hour. My eye liner was running down my face and I was soaked since I had been standing outside waiting for him to open the door for ten minutes now.

Finally, the door opened and I collapsed into my best friend's arms. "Haley, what's wrong?" he asked as he rub my back softly in a circler motion.

"I'll explain everything but can you get Jamie out of the back or the car, he fell asleep? That is if it's ok if we stay here through the night," I told him. He let go of me and nodded as he headed out into the down pour. I walked into the house, with the suitcase that I had sat on the deck when I was pounding on the door. It had seemed like forever since I had been in this house, it was another home to me.

I opened up the suitcase and pulled out a black tank top and black sweats. Then I went into the bathroom and changed, hanging my wet clothes over the shower. I also decided to clean up my make up, taking a wet towel to get it off my face so I didn't have eye liner going down my cheeks.

When I had finally came out I saw Jamie in dry clothes laying on Lucas's bed, he went into the bathroom hanging Jamie's wet clothes over the shower two. He then came out grabbing my hand along with the suitcase and went into the living room with me. We both sat on the couch and he turned to me, "So what happened?"

**Flashback**

**"I want a divorce," I said after seeing Nathan in the shower with the nanny.**

**"I didn't do anything, she just came in and I thought it was you at first but when I realized I tired to get her out. Then you came in, I would never do anything to ruin our relationship," Nathan told me. **

**"As much as I want to believe you I can't, I've seen how you look at her and you lied to me about her. I want you out of my house," I yelled tears threatening to fall from my eyes but I would not let them. **

**"I'm not leaving, this is my house two," he said smiling thinking he won but I would not let him win this battle, I was too hurt.**

**"Then I'll leave and I'm taking Jamie," I yelled heading to the master bedroom to pack, but he followed me. I grabbed a suitcase and started packing clothes for both Jamie and I.**

**"Haley you can't do this," Nathan finally yelled. I saw the hurt in his eyes and I didn't know if it was because I was leaving or because I was taking Jamie. It never crossed my mind it could be both so I determined it was because of Jamie. When I was finished packing I grabbed the suitcase and went to Jamie's room picking him up since he had been asleep. **

**As I came into the hallway Nathan had sunk to the floor and was crying, and kept repeating, "Please don't do this, I love you."**

**I couldn't bare seeing him like this but he had hurt me worse, so I left as I put Jamie in the backseat along with the suitcase and drove off.**

**End of Flashback**

"And that's how I ended up here," I told Lucas as I finished my story. More tears were coming from my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Haley," he said being me into an embrace.

"Just don't leave me alone tonight," I told him crying into his shoulder.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think. Also I knwo this story will be a Nathan/Haley/Lucas triangle but please vote for who you want with Haley who ever gets the most votes by the end will end up with her.**


	2. Brother to Brother

**A/N: First off thanks Jess2303, The Reviewer, Shelley, 23, Jesse Davis, Luna Harmony, Anonymous, xtwistedxobessionx, lisa, pam211, and naley2323 for reviewing this chapter goes out to all you. **

**Chapter 2: Brother to Brother**

**Midnightstorm4ever**

**Lucas pro.**

I woke up at seven am and saw Haley leaning her head up against my shoulder fast asleep causing the memories of last night to replay in my mind. A frown came to my face, thinking of what my brother did to my best friend and I knew how to settle it. I lifted Haley's head carefully off my arm making sure not to wake her. I then carefully put her head on the back of the couch and put a blanket over top of her. After that, I quickly made breakfast and got dressed. After I was dressed I grabbed the keys to my truck and went out the door. I locked it on my way out then went into my truck and started it up. I backed out of my drive way and drove a path I had taken so many times before.

When I finally arrived at my destination, I turned the car off, locking it and took out the key out to the house. I had them since Haley and I traded them in case of an emergency or if one of us went out of town, this however was my first time using it. I put it into the lock and opened the door. I made my way into the house quietly and noticed the smell of beer. I made my way over to the couch noticing a sleeping Nathan.

"Nathan!" I yelled as I stood over the couch, waking Nathan in the process and causing him to fall off the couch.

"Lucas be quiet, I got a hang over. I drank a ton last night since Haley left me," Nathan said holding his head.

"You cheated on Haley!" I yelled louder, causing Nathan to put his hands over his ears, this caused me to smile. I didn't usually liking causing my brother pain but after what he did to Haley, I really didn't care.

"I didn't. Carrie came into the shower, I thought it was Haley at first but when I found out it wasn't I tired to get her out and then Haley came in," explained Nathan.

"I want to believe you but I can't," I told my brother.

"Why can't you?" asked Nathan, he asked seriously as he behind the back of the couch and looked into my eyes.

"Because of Haley, she came to me crying. I can't handle seeing my best friend like that and I need to believe what she tells me," I said telling him the truth.

"So you believe your best friend over your own brother?" asked Nathan with a hurt look on his face.

"In this situation I do, you got to admit the situation is pretty bad and I came here to say if you did do that or if you can't find a way to make it up you Haley and Jamie, then you are no longer my brother," I said but at the end it turned into a yell making Nathan grab his head again.

"Lucas I thought you would help me out but instead your acting like someone who madly in love with Haley," Nathan told me.

"No I'm not she's just like a sister to me, and I can't help you someone has to be there for your wife. Now I need to go before Haley and Jamie wake up," I told my brother on the way out, but I couldn't help but think. _Haley is like a sister right? Well no she isn't she's just my best friend right? It's not like I want to kiss her, even through her lips are so beautiful. In fact everything about her is beautiful, and she has a great personality. She can always make me happy no matter how sad I am and she's always there for me. Damn I have feelings for my best friend… not to mention my brother's wife._

**PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think it always helps. Remember there will be a Nathan/Haley/Lucas triangle through the story but vote for who you want together in the end voting continues until the end of the story.**

**Oh and here's how the voting is so far:**

**Nathan/Haley:6**

**Lucas/Haley:5**


	3. The Bike

**A/N: Yes you are aloud to vote once each chapter for the people who asked and thank you bonesfan24, breathe-in3, Debbie09, Nynaeve80, katieyellow, Jesse2303, naleyforever, and pam211 for reviewing. Also sorry Naley fans this chapter is starting alittle Laley action not much but there will be Naley later. **

**Haley Pro.**

I woke up, not knowing where I was at first, but then the memories came back to me. They flooded my mind, I tired to ignore them. However, that didn't work well. "Haley," I heard a voice say, and as I snapped back to reality I realized it was my best friend Lucas.

"Yeah, Luke?" I asked looking curious at him, wondering what he wanted. I knew he wanted something because I saw that look of determination.

"It's 10 am and I think it's about time you woke up, we got a long day ahead of us. Breakfast is in the kitchen, I made your favorite, blueberry pancakes. After your done get dressed, so we can head," he told me.

"What about Jamie? Where are we going to go?" I couldn't help but ask noticing how excited my friend was.

"Jamie with Brooke, I called and asked if he could take her awhile. The answer to your second question I however can't tell you, you'll just have to wait and see," he said as he looked me in my eyes.

I nodded and did what he said. About an hour later we were ready to go. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out into the garage, and then I noticed our bikes from when we were teenagers. We always had rode them together before we had our license. "How?" I asked looking at him in the eyes, he knew I was referring to how he got my bike since I had sold it after moving out of my parents outs.

"I have my ways. So would you like to go for a ride?" he asked, as he grabbed his red helmet that matched his bike and put it on.

"I'd would love to," I yelled running over to my blue bike and grabbing the blue helmet that matched.

We both got on and we rode off. I didn't know where we were going, I just followed Lucas. That boy amazed me at times, he always knew how much I loved to ride my bike, and now he got it back for me. I couldn't ask for a better best friend. Finally, we came to a grassy area, and he stopped putting the kickstand down on his bike along with his helmet. I followed what he did, as he grabbed my hand again. He lead me to a path, and we went up a rocky hill. When we got to the top, my breath got caught in my throat the site was amazing.

**PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think also remember to vote(your allowed to once each chapter). I hope you all enjoy it. Sorry this chapter was alittle boring but also alittle sweet if your Laley fans. Naley fans there will be some Naley later on.**

**Voting so far:**

**Nathan/Haley:10**

**Lucas/Haley:9**

**Wow its still very close keep voting so your favorite couple can win.**


	4. Jasmine

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. My computher got a virus and I'm taking a pysch and with school. Now the holidays I been having a hard time updating. However my computher fixed. So I hope you'll all continue reading this story. Anywyas thanks LPTLA, GottaluvNaley, Deergirl, Sara, The Reviewer, breathe-in3, bwaybaby32, alaricnomad and JL23 for reviewing. Oh sorry Naley fans this chapther Laley full but later there will be Naley, so don't lose hope.**

We were at the top of a hill that looked down upon a lake, which was surrounded by trees behind it. I had been to this place many times, it uses to be my secret place… or so I thought.

**Flashback**

"**Haley, are you alright?" asked Lucas, as I sat on the hill with my head buried into my knees.**

"**Lucas, how did you find me?" I asked taking my head out of my knees and looking into his eyes.**

"**I been following you here for awhile," he told me as his face started to turn red.**

"**Why?" I asked.**

"**To watch you, but today I wanted to make sure you were okay," he told me.**

"**Do I look okay?" I asked, knowing my face was tear strained and my eyes were probably bright red.**

"**No, what happened?" he asked.**

"**My parents had another fight. Since daddy came home, drunk and was really mean," I told him.**

"**Well why do you think adults have kids? We need to take care of them," Lucas told me smiling at me as he sat down by me.**

"**Well why do they get married if they fight all the time?" I asked him.**

"**I don't know, I guess so they don't hate each other like my parents," he answered.**

"**I want to be in love when I get married like Aladdin and Jasmine or Cinderella and the Prince." I told him.**

"**Well then we should get married, I'd make a good Aladdin. Plus, it only makes sense marrying your best friend then you don't fight much," he told me. **

"**But what if were not best friends in the future?" I asked.**

"**Haley we been best friends since we were babies and now were eight. Face it we'll be friends forever," he told me.**

**End of Flashback**

"Lucas, I can't believed you remembered," I yelled jumping up into his arms to give him a hug.

"How could I ever forget, Jasmine?" he asked, as I smiled at the nickname.

"Why did you just call her Jasmine?" a male voice asked from behind us, I hadn't noticed him standing there.

**Please REVIEW and remember to vote for who you want together in the end (you can vote one each chapter). Sorry again... I'll update sooner I promise.**

**Laley: 15**

**Naley: 13 **

**Please Review!**


	5. Always and Forever

**A/n: I own nothing to do with One tree hill this is purely fan made. Thank you lucy, darkstorm17, malo600, marybethothfan, and GottaluvNaley for the reviews. Okay sorry Laley fans this chapter has a Naley flashback thats pretty fluff.**

I moved broke Lucas and mine embrace, to see Nathan standing there.

**Flashback**

**It was the day after Nathan took drugs; I just wanted to be alone to think, not about our relationship. More how I didn't realize it sooner, that he was taking them. This had been my favorite place to think since I was five.**

"**Haley, what are you doing here?" asked a male voice.**

**I turned my head to see it was Nathan. "Why are you here?"**

**He took a seat by me as he grabbed my hand and told me, "I come here to think, I have since I was five. I guess today I just was wondering how I could be so stupid. I don't regret it through, because it made me realize, that I don't want to spend a second of my life without you by me. Haley James I'm going to marry you someday."**

**I couldn't say anything, did he really just say he wants to spend his life with me, and all I could say was, "I've been coming here since I was five also."**

"**Well then maybe it's telling us something. Always and Forever," he told me as I looked him in the eyes.**

"**Always and forever," I told him as I closed the gap between us and our lips met.**

**End Flashback**

"It's one of my nicknames for her. Now leave," yelled Lucas, as he took a step in front of me.

"I have a right to be here," yelled Nathan back.

"Why are you even here? Were you following us?" asked Lucas, bringing his tone down.

"It's his thinking place, it has been since he was five. He's right he doesn't have to go, so Lucas can we?" I asked.

Lucas nodded as we both walked to our bike. Lucas made sure to stay between Nathan and I the whole time.

"Haley wait," Nathan yelled to me. I stopped but did not turn around.

**Please Review and tell me what you think. Also remember to vote (you can once each chapter.) Heres the where it stands so far**

**Naley: 17**

**Laley: 16**

**Please Review.**


	6. Dating

"What do you want Nathan?" I asked.

"You," he answered.

The answer seemed simple, yet that simple word broke my heart. If I was being honest with myself all I wanted was him two. I noticed that Lucas was staring at my face, and after he saw the tears coming from my eyes.

"You can't have her," yelled Lucas, at his own brother.

"Why not?" asked Nathan.

I looked at Lucas, wondering what he would possibly say now. "Because… it's none of your business really," yelled Lucas.

"You're probably just saying that because you don't have a reason," stated Nathan.

"It's because were dating," yelled a lying Lucas.

My body was frozen, I didn't know what to do. So I did the one thing I could think of remain quiet.

"Haley is this true?" asked a broken Nathan.

**PLEASE REVIEW and vote(can vote once each chapter).**

**Naley: 22**

**Laley:17**


	7. Selfish

**Author Note: Sorry it took so long to update, I was in my senior year of high school and had alot of Ap classes. But Now I graduated so I'll br updating alot during the summer. I promise. **

"It shouldn't matter, who I'm dating. We're over… I'm going to come to get the rest of my things tomorrow around one and Nathan if you love me at all; then please don't be at the house tomorrow. Tomorrow I'm also meeting with my lawyer so we can get a divorce. I guess this is goodbye until I see you in court," I said as my back still faced my husb… Nathan.

"Yes it matters who your dating I'm in love with you and you're my wife. We got married twice to prove our love for each other, and on both those days we said until death do us part. So we can't part now Haley, I need you in my life. I would never cheat on you. Plus where are you going to live? What about Jamie? We can't get a divorce we can work this out," he said and I could tell he was crying by the way his voice sounded.

"She'll live with me and Nathan do not even bring Jamie into this. This was your fault not his," Lucas yelled.

"I didn't do anything, I would never cheat on my wife and you know that Lucas. You just always been in love with her, I can see it in your eyes. So you're being selfish and thinking this might be your chance," Nathan yelled back.

"Enough," I turned around as I yelled, "I'm tired of this. This is breaking us all apart. Maybe I was wrong to go to Lucas, but he always been there for me. He sees me as a sister nothing more. So shut up Nathan, plus I saw you in the shower with her, so that is something. Now leave me alone and be gone tomorrow at one. Now Lucas, please let's leave and go home."

"He loves you more as a sister," Nathan said.

I turned back around grabbed my bike as Lucas grabbed his. We got on and rode back to his house. I had one question that I had to ask through, "Were you serious when you said I could move in with you?"

**PLEASE REVIEW and vote(can vote once each chapter).**

**Naley: 26**

**Laley:18**


	8. The Note

_Yes_ was the one word that kept repeating itself in my head as I lay in the guest bedroom at Lucas's.

_**~Flashback**_

"_**Were you serious when you said I could move in with you?"**_

"_**Yes," Lucas looked at me like I should have known the answer. However, there was something else in his eyes something that had been there for years, but I had just noticed… love.**_

_**End of flashback~**_

I had to be wrong about that look, Nathan had to be wrong. Lucas doesn't love me… he couldn't. My mind had been racing ever since I got home. Lucas told me he get Jamie and I been locked in the guest bedroom ever since I put Jamie to sleep. It was already noon I decided I better get ready, to deal with Nathan… can my day get any worse.

-------------------- A hour later at Nathan's house------------------------

I drove up to the house alone. I didn't want to see another battle between Lucas and Nathan. Nor did I want to see the look Jamie got in his eyes when he saw Nathan. I took a deep breath and got out of the car. The walk to the front door seemed longer than ever. Finally I reached a door and was surprised to see a white folded paper taped to the door. I grabbed the paper which read:

_Haley_

_Yesterday you told me if I loved you to not be here, so I did what you said. I wanted to be here so bad through, but I know you needed your space from me. It kills me you don't want to be near me. Since you and Jamie are the only two people I __ALWAYS__ want to be near you. I am in love with you Haley __AND__ I'll wait for you; even if it takes __FOREVER__._

_Nathan_

**PLEASE REVIEW and vote(can vote once each chapter).**

**Naley: 27**

**Laley:30 (I said once each chapter OTH4EVR did times 7 and since she never voted before it worked. So if you never voted on other chapter do X whatever number you haven't so far you can only do onces you didn't comment on through)**


	9. Friends

"It doesn't matter, he loves someone else anyhow," Brooke said looking done at the floor.

"Wait is it Lucas?" Nathan asked.

Brooke looked down at the floor showing Nathan he has the correct answer after all.

"You love my brother? Wait this is perfect," Nathan said.

"Nathan what are you talking about? I love your brother, who loves Haley, who doesn't know who she loves and then you love her. Don't you see we're in a damn soap opera. How is that perfect?"

"Because then I can be with Haley and you can be with Lucas," he said making it sound easy.

"Okay how we going to make that happen?" asked Brooke.

--------------------------------MEANWHILE WITH HALEY---------------------------------

I was so thankful when I saw the couple walking towards me. "Thanks you guys you have no clue how much this means to me."

"Haley its no problem, you're one my best friends I need to be here for you," smiled Peyton.

"Yeah and I thought you ladies would need a strong man to put to work carrying boxes," Jake told me.

"Where's Jenny?" I asked looking for the child I knew since she was a baby.

"With my parents, they haven't taken care of her much lately since Peyton likes taking her to work," Jake told me as he put his arm around Peyton waist.

The smile from my face soon enough turned into a frown again since I remembered how Nathan use to hold me, but that didn't matter now I was moving out. The three of us quickly got to work with Jake working on Jamie room as Peyton and me worked in what use to be Nathan and my room.

"So what's up with Lucas and you?" Peyton asked.

I froze, as one question went through my mind _What does she mean by that?_

**PLEASE REVIEW and vote(can vote once each chapter).**

**Naley: 42**

**Laley:33**


	10. Breaking Hearts

**TrueLoveAlwaysLP: Yeah I like Peyton and Jake(Because I love Bryan Greenburg as a actor) but I'm pretty good with any couple on OTH so if you guys want to tell me who you like Peyton or Brooke with then I'll let that help determine who I put them with also.**

"I don't know, I thought you could figure that out," Nathan stated.

"How am I supposed to figure out a way to make Lucas crazy for me and Haley go back to you?" asked Brooke.

"I don't know, but I better getting going Haley should be done packing by now," Nathan said, as he left through the door.

"Wow thanks Nathan for all your help," said Brooke to herself.

"Help with what?" asked a voice she knew far to well.

---------------------------MEANWHILE WITH HALEY-------------------------------------------

"What do you mean by that?" I asked the question that was ringing in my mind as I picked another cloth item from my closet than put it in the box.

"Haley you're living with him and I haven't heard any talk of you moving out," Peyton told me.

"Jamie and I are his roommates for now," I said as if the answer was that simple.

"Oh so you're paying him rent?" Peyton asked.

"Well no, I'm not but Lucas and I haven't had time to discuss that matter yet," I told Peyton.

"Haley both Lucas and Nathan have feelings for you. Don't try to say they don't because deep down you know they both do and as much as you hate to admit it you have feelings for both two. However, if you don't find out who your heart belongs to soon you'll end up breaking both of there hearts. No matter what through you'll break one of theirs so you better find out who means more to you," Peyton told me.

I was speechless, as I taped up the final box we had, so I said, "We're done we better carry these out to my car."

Jake happened also to be done so all of us started to carry out the boxes. Half way through Nathan pulled up in his car; he got out and saw me.

"Haley I'm so sorry I thought you be done, and I had to come back I have a game tonight; scouts will be there," he told me.

**PLEASE REVIEW and vote(can vote once each chapter).**

**Naley: 46**

**Laley:37**


	11. Chapter 11:Wedding

**Wow I'm so sorry its been forever since I updated this. Thank you to everyone who been reviewing and I will continue to update at least every two weeks from now on. So if you still like this story let me know and I will keep it going. If not I may stop it. As always vote!**

Jake immediately noticed the awkward tension, and in the past years he had become best friends with Nathan. Since they both had kids, they found it easy to connect on that and sports. Jake and Lucas hadn't been as close since Jake started dating Peyton. I suddenly notice a smirk come over his face, as he walked up to Nathan he asked, "So dude are you going to be my best man?"

A shocked looked came over both mine and Nathan's face, I turned to Peyton and yelled, "You're engaged since when?"

"Since last night, he made dinner and then gave me a note that was in a box. Telling me how special I was to him and below the note was the ring," she turned to Jake who gave her a wink as she continued, "Speaking of which will you be my Matron of Honor?"

I knew this was a way to get Nathan and me to talk, but I couldn't say no to my best friend, "Yes. I'm so happy for you two and honored to be in your wedding."

I noticed a smile come over Nathan as he said, "Congrats to the happy couple, it will be one of the best days of your life, I still remember my top three being the two times I married Haley and when we had Jamie. I would also love to be your best man."

What Nathan said somehow touched me, "They were the best days of my life two, but I understand why you came home, good luck tonight."

"Is there any way you think we could talk soon? Like tomorrow night, I mean to go over wedding things," asked Nathan.

"Sure," I don't know what came over me but I had to say yes.

Jake and Peyton were excited that we were actually going to talk as we all finally hugged and parted ways. I even said goodbye to Nathan, and I left looking forward to our talk. I was also excited that my best friend was getting married.

-MEANWHILE WITH BROOKE-

"Lucas, oh it's nothing. How are you?" asked Brooke.

"You know by now I can tell you're lying and you're not changing the subject." Replied Lucas wanting to know what she meant.

**PLEASE REVIEW and vote (can vote once each chapter). I'm sorry again for not updating sooner but I promise to be a lot better. I hope you all still enjoy the story, I just got back into writing.**

**Naley: 54**

**Laley:58**

**Brucas:2**

**Jayton:12**

**Brooke/Chase:1**

**Brooke/ Julian:11**


	12. Kiss in the rain

**Sorry its technically two days after two weeks but close. So I made a little bit longer of chapter for a I'm sorry.**

"Well um we… we were talking about Peyton and Jakes wedding," Brooke thought quickly, thankful Peyton told her how her and Jake got engaged that married, and told her how she would be maid of honor and Haley would be matron of honor.

"Wait there getting married? Why haven't I heard of this… wait never mind that what was Nathan helping you with?" asked Lucas curious.

"Yeah it just happened. Ideas for that bachelorette party since Haley matron of honor and I'm maid of honor, I decide to ask him if he had any ideas, with Haley being so busy lately I haven't spoken to her about it. Plus he's also known Peyton a long time… and they dated for a while." replied Brooke.

"So what were his suggestions?" asked Lucas.

"A stripper… in Jake old basketball jersey," Brooke made up quick.

Lucas could tell this was a lie but decided to let this go, "Wait so who's the best man?"

"Nathan."

Lucas heart sank, knowing this would bring Haley and Nathan closer together. He was ready to get up and walk away. Brooke own heart was crushed by seeing Lucas long for another woman, a woman who was one of her best friends but before she let him go two words came out of her mouth, "You're selfish."

"What?" asked Lucas as a mix of angry washed over him.

"You're selfish; you know Nathan would never cheat on Haley, but you want to believe he did so you can try to win her heart. Plus if he did you should still be there for him, I mean how many girls have you cheated on? A lot, so you have no right. Unlike us through Nathan and Haley have found something we both dream of, true love. Are you really going to take that away from her if you love her?" asked Brooke.

MEANWHILE With Haley-

It was starting to rain as she drove back to Lucas's house. As she was about to pass her parents' old house she heard a honk. She look back and noticed Nathan car, she pulled over in front of her old house as did Nathan. He got out ran up to Haley, "I was about to go to work but noticed this on the floor, I'm guessing it fell off and I thought you might want it.

He held out her mother's old necklace, that she passed down to her. She couldn't believe it, all she could do was look up at Nathan, but as she did something came over her. She stood on her tip toes throwing her arms around his neck and kissed him, like the first time they kissed in the rain right in front of the same house. As she broke the kiss she couldn't believe what she did, she grabbed the necklace ran back to her car. She started driving noticing Nathan in her rear-view mirror, as she drove a way thinking about what she just did.

**PLEASE REVIEW and vote (can vote once each chapter). I'm sorry again for not updating sooner but I promise to be a lot better. I hope you all still enjoy the story, I just got back into writing.**

**Naley: 77  
**

**Laley:59**

**Brucas:2**

**Jayton:12**

**Brooke/Chase:1**

**Brooke/ Julian:11**


End file.
